Chibi Treasure
by hollyberry15
Summary: crazy fanfiction of crap. includes Linebeck Link and bunch of other characters in cluding some of my own.main character is my own Alexis.
1. Meeting

my second story=3

i dont own phantom hourglass,linebeck,link,u tube,or anything else ecept alex=3=

--------------meeting the crew---------------

Linebeck'sPOV

Me and the lil green parrot(link) just got the fuzzball of power and where a step closer the the ghost ticket to treaseure($_$ lol).We went to astrid who said we had to go back to mercay and find a girl by the name of Alexis that would help us.

"well then it will be bad for her to meet linebeck. He is a creep" Sparkels said(ceiliaXD i love linebecks nicknames for them)

"hey i am not a creep right monkey?"

Link just stares at both of them like this-_-

" link dosent disagree"

"He dosent talk!"linebeck said mad then went to the s. to prepare.

"he will be a asset and not an anchor..later in time."astrid says in the prothetic voice.

"yeah"celia says all sarcastical and that was all i(linebeck) heard from the distance i was at.

Alex'sPOV

My father was gone on a trip and i thank the godesses for that.

He worked me like a slave when he is here and he tried to sell me away once but no body wanted me....stupid dad.

I was working at the local milk bar at mercay for the weekends when my father was owner was nice and the customers were fine to deal with but i never understood why there is an age limit when it is just milk.(all you reader people agree with me right? )

"Alex! whe need two milks for table 5!" the owner said and i got the milk out of the fridge and hurried over to the table

there were two people, a boy and a man, and two faries, one was red and one was white.

the boy looked 12..13..something around there and had golden hair inside a green hat and green also had a sword hitched to his man had brown hair that looked like a pineapple a wore a blue coat with a red cercheif-clavet-necktie thing(i dont know the name of it-)

"here is ure milk sirs and faires"I said trying to sound nice even though i was bored out of my mind

Linebeck'sPOV

me and the kid decided to get some milk from the bar before looking for this girl"alexis"

we sat down at table number five and orderd two milks and i took out my map and started to look on it.

Both of the annoying fuzzballs were out and chating and the kid was just looking everywhere.

"here is ure milk sirs and faires" i heard a voice say and i knew it was this table.

then sparkels piped up and said"Thank you! and what is ure name if i can ask?"

"Alexis and you are welcome" the girl said with a smile and she walked out the door

I just stared at the kid and the fuzzballs and said

"do you think that was her?"  
"yup" sparkels said and then flew out the window

The kid just ran out the door and i sighed

"they are to hasty*drinks out of milk and stands up* i will just go back to the ship.

-----------------------

thanks for putting up with me and i will get out the next chap asap!

eat cheese,pull ceilia's wings,shot a turtel,and REMBER TO REMBER!!!

only my second storie so please review...like it...whatever else you reading people doXD

~Rice(chibi, hollyberry15 what ever)


	2. Jolene

im kinda typer's blocked so thats why im taking so long to update this story to anyone if they even read it((probly not im not a very good writer)) NOW ONWARD to the second chapter of Chibi treasure!

-------Alex's POV((alexis is my uslul POV person^^"))-----

I have bin on this ship the S.S Linebeck for about a week going towards the isle of gust for the next fairy. It is pretty fun on this ship . link has bin teaching me how to swordfirght and now im pretty good i can almost beat i said almost((XD)). i have also made freinds with Linebeck by giving he ruppes and other treasures. He is very greedy-_-".

We are on the western side of the SW quardernt and we were at Molida island for the answer to get through the fog.

"go on little treasure dog go find the way to get through the fog!" Linebeck explains to Link.

"Linebeck you just want treasure"  
"you stupid fluffball we have to do this to save Link's freind"

This fighting went on for a minute before Link and Celia finaly went off to go look.

i looked over at the sea from my pearch on the prow of the ship

"what are you doing Chibi?" Linebeck asked me.

"i told you im not short and im just looking out at the sea" i said kind annoyed at the nickname he gave me.

"hey Linebeck" i said

"what?"

"do you regignize that ship?" i asked

i pointed out at a ship that looked sorta piratey with a green butterfly on its sail.

"Linebeck you there"  
i saw that he was gone by the fact of that ship.

i just had wide eyes and went below into the cabin to go find him.

----Linebeck POV-----

_why why why did it have to be Jolene's ship. And Chibi is here on top of it. this will be bad._

I jump into a nearby crate in the cabin to hide in.

_and now I wait..._

---------Alex's POV------------

i looked around the cabin for a bit and couldent find i hear a bang upstairs so i grabed my sword and ran up to the deck.

there was a girl with a black ponytail,eyes like an aliens,((gota agree with that rightXD)) a white top that was a little tiny,long green pants, some brown boots, and some braclets.

"Linebeck where are you!" she said pretty loudly, enough to hurt my ears.

"who are you?" i ask pretty annoyed by the raid.

" i would like to ask the same question to you Shrimpy"

"IM NOT SMALL" i say even more annoyed at this women.

"wow a little feisty eh? well then lets settele this on a sword fight."  
"i would be happy to" i say with a smirk.

she went to do a long strike first but i dogded.

_every time she makes a lunge lke that her back is open...that my chance!_

I go in and hit her back while she recovers but she does a counter attack and makes a large gash above my eyes.

"ha" She says pretty proud.

_oh she is going to get it now!_

i wipe some blood away from my eyes and lock swords with this women,

"you are pretty strong...for a tiny person" the girl says

" im not short how many times do i have to tell everyone that!"  
i knock her sword out of her hand and smirk.

"what?!" she says a little angry

"i just pwned ure ass deal with it."

" my name is Jolene. i am looking for Linebeck and i will be back.... DO NOT FORGET!" Jolene says and runs out onto her ship.

i look at all the scars from the battle but at least it was won

_now to go find that wimp Linebeck and get him to explain this to me._

I go down to the cabin and look at the only place i dident look.

it was a pretty big crate at the edge of the engine.

I open the top to see a shaken up Linebeck at the bottom of it.

"hi Chibi" he says looking up at me

" how many times do i have to tell people not to call me small today" I say with a laugh and help him out of the crate.

Once i got him out of the crate he told me how he met Jolene and why she was chasing after him.

" wow" i say a little surprized a little peeved at him for stealing her treasure.

"yeah she is crazy" Linebeck says with a sigh but i see him notice something

"whats that"

"what" i asked cunfuzzled.

"on youre forhe-O MY GODDESSES ITS BLEEDING!" Linebeck then proceeds to freak out.

"Linebeck calm down for crying out loud it is only a cut that Jolene gave me from the fight." i say sighing and trying to calm him down.

"ok then whatever freak out if you like im going on the deck" i say before going upstairs.

-------Ceilia's POV((ok this is a first and i dont know what little fluffballs think like XD))------

Me and Link we headin gback to the ship with the sea chart marked and a shovel in Link's poket

_i wonder if that cheapo Linebeck has bin killed by Alexis yet_

We come back to see Alex laying down on the deck and we hear Linebeck coming up the stairs towards her.

I tell Link to hide behind a nearby bush so we could watch.

"hey Chibi"Linebeck says

" Do i have to throw something at you now because of that nickname" Alex says without looking up.

"no but you do have to lift ure small head up so i can put a bandage on that gash on youre head"

Alex shots her head up and glares at Linebeck

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE NONE HELPING LINEBECK I KNOW!" Alex yells and starts shaking Linebeck.

"I am linebeck damnit Chibi! i dont care about you it is just i dont want my Jolene protection to get an infection."Linebeck states

_who the heck is Jolene? and what infection?_

Alex stares at Linebeck and lets him bandage up the wound which i have figured out was on her forhead.

"Lets go look at the shop in town before we go alright Link!?"

_______________THE ENDO~!_________

srry for the delay and hope you R&R and eat out of a cup and do other things readers do.

I do not own Phantom Hourglass, Link,Linebeck, or anything else Zelda orianted they are owned by the creators.

I only own AlexX3

REMBER TO REMBER!

~the author Rice,Holly,Chibi and all my other nicknames.


	3. Missing

Chibi Treasure numba three to any people who actuly read itXD

i dont own anything Zelda orantated thats all for the creators. i also dont own a spellcheacker for you;re informationXD

i only own Alex^-^

srry i dident up date in a LONG time i was just foucused on school and crap.

ok i will stop rambling now

BLAH

---------Alex's POV-----------

Me and Linebeck stil havent told Ceilia and Link about the Jolene incident so whenever one of us says Jolene they get all touchy and want to know....well Celia does.

today i was going into the Tempel of Wisdom alone so everyone else was staying in town.

"bye guys dont kill eacthother while im gone" i say half joking half serious.

"Chibi?" Linebeck looks at me with puppy dog eyes

i sigh and say"yes Linebeck i will bring you tresure from the trip dont worry"

Linebeck smiles and goes to talking to Link about who knows what.

----------------Linebecks POV---------------------

Chibi walks of the ship.

i run over to the kid to talk about stuff

"hey kid do you ever talk?"

he shakes his head no.

"so are you mute?"

shakes his head no again

"Then why dont you TALK!?"

the brat shrugs.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!"

the white puffball(celia) flys at hyper speed out of the cabin and wizzis around the kid's head.

"what the hell?" i ask freaked out.

" I HAD MONSTER THE SIDE EFFECTS ARE HYPERNES,ANNOYANCE TO OTHER PEOPLE,AND MORE HYPERNESS!!!"

she then bounces around the ship.

link is fallowing her and he is getting dizzy and falls down. i laugh until the puffball gets in my face

"HI!"=D she gets rlly close in my face

" GET OUT OF MY FACE" i then swat her and she flys around saying" WHEEEE!!!!"

Link gets up just to be hit in the face by the spazing fairey

" SRRYLINKY IM HYPER!"celia then flys of into the cabin.

".HELL?" i say all sorts of confused

link runs into the cabin.

------------------Alex's POV---------------------

"hey guys im-" Alex comes back to the ship being a total mess and Link looked dead on the deck

"home..?" i run over and look at link

"did you get raided, did a monster come , was it the ghost ship?"

Link looks up and shakes his head no.

ceilia then comes out making sad jingliy noises

"hey ceilia whats up with this place?" i ask curoius.

"i did it."she says all sorts of depressed

"WHAT?" i say shocked

" i found some Monster in ure room and drank it and next thing i knew the ship was messed up and i was in the middle of the mess." ceila looks depressed and floops on the ground

" it fine" i console her," by the way where is Becky?" i ask wondering how he put up with this situation.

link shrugs and celia says" not sure he ran away"

i sigh and walk downstairs pretty sure of where he is. i open the crate in the engine room and look down at empty space.

" ... i thought he would be in here," i say confused.i rub my bandaged forehead.i shrugs and tend Link's wounds.

Link gives me this look of worriying.

" im sure Becky will be alright. He IS always bragging about himself being a great adventurer." i say trying not to revel the bad feeling i had inside.

-a couple of days later-

I walk back and forth, listening to my watch tick and tock

tick

tock

_"i hope Becky is ok."_

Tick

Tock

_" Should i go search for him? it has bin a couple of days."_

TICK

TOCK

_"but were would he be....wait why am i worryed about him?"_

**TICK **

**TOCK**

i walk up to Link and ask him shyly to help me find Becky

Link smiles one of his innocent smiles up at me and grabs my hand, walking onto the dock of Molida island.

---Linebeck's POV--

" Help." i say weakly.

When running from Sparkels, Goddesses curse her, i fell in the hole....it was very deep and had signs of tresure USED TO be in it.

for the last couple of days i tryed to get out, which involved me getting very dirty.

i look at my self a chuckel blue coat was thrown out of the hole in a attept to get help. my white undershirt was stained from mud and dirt. On top of that i was doing to much thinking lately.

"BECKY!!" i here a girl's voice call." COME ON OUT CELIA IS DECENT NOW!PLEASE!" i reginize that voice...it was Chibi.

"hey Alex look!"a tingiling noise that could only be defied as sparkels says.(lol celia in that last line reminded me of Navi)

i hear a ruffling noise. then a gasp.

" this is Becky's coat...." Alex says. I just sat there, to weak to even utter Help.

--Alex's POV--

i look at Linebeck's coat, bad things that could of happened to him racing through my head.

_" no he is fine he probly just was hot so he took it off...thats it."_

Link pulls on the edge of my jacket pointing at the hole i dug earlier. He then pulls me towards the hole and looks downward, smileing

I look down and see Linebeck,dirty,siting in a puddle of mud.

"come on brats get me out of here... im hungry." i here Linebeck mutter

i sigh and help Link grab a rope out og his backpack.

--------TEH ENDO------

graaaaaahhh i dddddiiident update and i am srry..

well...bye! *poof*  
~Holly, Chibi, Rice.


	4. Akki

Chibi Treasure chapter 4! Can't belive i actuly got an idea! But i still don't have a spellcheacker,which saddens me.

well at least i can be thankful for the fact that i have an idea.

-----Alex's POV--------

I step out onto the shore of Bannan island,i island that we just discoverd on our way back to Mercey island.I brush the brown hair away from my eyes as my gaze lands on a small hut towards the northwestern side of the island.

"Come on Link,lets go cheack out the hut!" I yell to my green clad jumps of the ship.

I sigh " i guess you are'nt coming with us,right Becky?" I ask the captain of the ship,who i loved to annoy.

Alot of the time

" Nope i need to..um... clean the ship. So go Chibi, go far away so you don't annoy me!" Linebeck replies,stuttering over some of the words. Linebeck also loved to annoy me

Alot of the time.

I sigh at the brunnete's comment and signal for Link to follow me. Celia,a light whiteish colored fariy, follows us, while making soft jingling sounds. I hear Linebeck sigh as i walk across a wodden bridge.

I see some chu chus but before i could pull my sword out Link was running after them.

" Wow that was fast" i pulls out on of his innocet smiles and knocks on the door of the cabin.

While waiting something catches my looked black and fuzzy and was inside a hole so a walk over. looking up at me was a black kitten,with bright red eyes. It looked sort-of demonic, but kawii at the same time.

I pick her up and walk into the cabin,which was made of logs. (lol...idk why im loling over that though OwO)  
I see Link talking to a man in a hawwin shirt,a fishing hat,and a weird beard. He reminded me of either one a tourist or two...that weird Ramonos kid on Molida island.

" Look Link i found a kitten!" I look at the kitten " Think Becky will let me keep her?"

Link shrugs.

"She is adorable!" Celia says,flying over to inspect the cat. the cat has wide eyes,and tries to paw at Celia.

" This will help you catch fish. maybe they can be food for that cat." i here the weird tourist say.

i turn around to see Link nod.

"thanks weird tourist dude." i signel to him.

" im not a tourist,i live here and i am the Old wayfarer!" the Old wayfarer annoces. i sigh and push the door open with my foot,becuase my hands were full of kitten.

" I think i will call her Akki!" i say,exicted over my pets Akki werily." Tired?" i question him. Link nods.

"Ok, then we will hurry back" Celia says happily, and jingles. I always wondered why fairys jingle,but i don't dare ask.

When we arrive back,i see Linebeck actuly doing what he said he was going to do,clean the ship. His back was to the rest of the motely group...plus a kitten.

"OH MY GODDESES BECKY IS ACTULLY WORKING!" I scream and Linebeck looses his balance and falls off the side of the boat,making a fairly big splash.

Celia laughs, and i look over the side of the dock,waiting for him to head back water was clear near this island, which led me to finding out that Linebeck was actully a very good he reaches the dock, gets up on it,and was about to yell at me,i manged to throw a towel at his head. all that...while i was holding Akki.

Link had already went inside,yawning as he was back at the Old wafarers hut,wanting to ask him some questions.

"What was that for!" Linebeck yells,glareing at me.

" That, my capitan,was for comic relief."I reply. Linebeck glares at me more,then his gaze falls to Akki,who was still in my arms.

"what is that?" He asks, pointing at Akki

I sigh. " It is a kitten i found in a hole on the beach,is'nt she cute?" I smile as i pet Akki,who was looking at Linebeck. Linebeck moves over next to me and pets her.

" Can we keep her? Please?" i question, using the puppy eyes. I could tell he was thinking _"Damn not the puppy eyes."_ Linebeck looks at me,then at Akki.

"...I will regret this later...but we can keep it." Linebeck replys.

My eyes light up and i jump around chanting

" YAY! YAY! HE SAID YES! I GET TO KEEP AKKI!"

Linebeck stares at me"See,im already regreting it."

---------------LOL im done now.------------------

i was bored,and i like putting animals in things to make them more fun.

=P and i like to make Becky suffer,no matter how much of a awesome sidekick he is.

~Rice,Holly,Chibi


	5. Sick

Chibi Treasure NUMBA....5?

...yeah it is numba 5..srry for the mix upXD

----------Alex's POV------------

_"I feel like im going to throw up.I will not tell my crew though,becuase i don't want them to worry. I don't even think i am worth worrying no i feel a coughing fit going to come up again"_ I think as i walk onto the shore of Mercay Island.I start coughing and Linebeck glances at me.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

_"dont throw up,dont throw up" _i think to myself.I get a grip on my coughing,then look up at Linebeck with a pained smile"I'm fine!" I struggle to say this. I wanted to tell him that i was going to throw up,or worse, but i dident.

" Alright then... I'll stay here,i need to cheack the engine."

I walk away,not listening to him.

---bout an hour later.------

I cough a bit as a walk back towards the i had told Link to go on without me,and i went around town looking for some medicne....but i couldent find any.I walk inside to find Linebeck sleeping on the couch that was placed inside the cabin. I sigh and walk inside my room,flopping onto the,clean and white, bed.

"Ugh... now i think i have a fever too." I groan into my pillow.I try to think of other things and i end up thinking about Link and his quest to save Tetra.I also think about Becky in i look back on when celia was hyper,i laugh,but it hurts my throat and comes out sort of croacky.I heard the squeks of the floorboard,and someone come into my room.I don't bother taking my head out of the pillow.

_" i doubt it is an intruder or Jolene,or i would of heard becky screaming by now." _i laugh into my pillow,still making a croacking noise,and hear the person that came in step back a little in shock.

_"..probly just Becky...becuase he fails."_ i think,then groan as i flip over,so i could actully see something other then white i look around I see Linebeck sitting on a chair,staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" i question in a croakish look at me

" Are you sick?NOT LIKE IM WORRIED OR ANYTHING!"Linebeck spazzes and i sigh."yeah i think so,im not sure."I reply.

Linebeck walks over and puts is hand on my forehead,cheacking my tempuratre.I sit there blushing,which probly does nothing to make my tempuratre go the walks away muttering something.i think i heard,"stupid short person getting sick on my boat." but i ignored it.

I sit up,not wanting to just lay there,and pick up Akki.I absentmindly stroke her soft,black fur,letting my brown hair get into my face.I hear new footsteps above my head._"i guess Link is back."_

" How could you let yourself get sick,i mean come on!" Linebeck whines as he reenter the was carrying a fairy in a bottle,and was followed closely by Link and Celia.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" Celia questioned,it was a not happy question,but all her jingling nosises made it sound the question of why do Celia's kind of fairy jingle came to mind,but i dident ask.

" I dont know...about a week and a half."I reply shyly,making sure my hair was in my came over and brushed the hair away

"Why dident you tell us?" He asked,actully looking comes and sits next to me on the bed.I back away from them both and look down._"crap now i feel guilty."_I sigh.

"I dident want any of you to have to worry..." i trail off as i sighs."Well time to get better Chibi,you need to help with the tresure collecting!" Linebeck gets this weird heroic tresure finding look on his face and i sigh.

_" guess that little time of caring stoped once he tought of tresure again"_ Link takes the bottle of fairy away from Linebeck,so he won't break then opens it and the fairy whizzes around me.

I smirk,then get up and punch Linebeck in the gut.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR CHIBI?"My capitan yells at me,i just stand there laughing for a minute.

"That was for acting like a idiot in a idiot free zone,Becky" i say.I walk away,ignoring Linebeck's curses.

----------teh next day----------

--------Linebeck's POV----------

I watch as The Kid in green leads Chibi off of the was explaining something about Chibi needed to do some sword ,the all important capitan, thought she should have stayed in bed for another day,but everyone insited otherwise.

_"I'm not worried about her or anything!"_ I say and repet to myself as i walk to the cabin for a much needed nap.

_______________WHAT?! IT IS DONE?!_________________

yup it is true,im next chapter i think i will put Jolene in it,just so i can make Linebeck hide in the crate **i dont own anything cept my characters Alex and goes to makers for everything else.**

~Chibi,Rice,Holly.


	6. Cuckoos

**Chibi Treasure #6! can't belive i have an idea....*cough lame cough*...welll then.. i**

**i do not own anything metioned(specily zelda related things) i only own Alex and Akki,my origanal characters.**

**lol this intro is very bold.**

_**-------------Alex's POV----------------**_

I was standing at the prow of the ship,letting my hair blow around my elfen one else in Mercay had elf ears,which was probly one of the reasons I was disliked...can't imagine why that is important at all or the people on this ship had ears like mine,and it makes me wonder.I hum "Into the ocean"(by Blue october which i do not own) as I look out into the vast of the crazy group decided on taking a break at Mercay island.I stare intently at a cuckoo that was near the ship,thinking of what i should do.

I jump onto the pier and take my sword from it's skills in swordplay were getting better,again I still cannot beat Link though.

I run and grab the nearby cuckoo,and throw it into a corner,where it couldent fly away.

"There,now to get the others",I say partly to myself,partly to the cuckoo.I run off to the Milk bar,hoping it was empty of drunks,besides Becky.I know how weird it is to walk by as a drunk is coming out.I grab the cuckoo near there and stuff it in the corner with the other cuckoo.

"One left.",I mutter to myself,before looking for the last cuckoo.

I see it near this women.I run over there,but the cuckoo runs towards the bridge that leads to Oshus' house.

I run across the bridge,still chasing the cuckoo,and I trip.

"Just my luck." I sigh loudly.I rub my forehead,which was my new habit when things were going wrong,or when I thought I needed some luck. I get up to see the cuckoo just out of my reach,like it was mocking me.I growl and proceed to chase clucking was getting extremly annoying.

About 20 minutes later i manage to catch it.I glare down at it as it clucks in my arms.I then proceed to throw it in the corner with the other chickens.

_"surprised they are still stuck in the corner,dumb cuckoos" _i think,then i laugh,which upsets the cuckoos and makes them spaz.I smirk as i grab my sword and start to beat the crap out of them.I do this for about 5 minutes or so,before one of the cuckoos gets mad,and the others follow suit.

"Aww crap." I say,before running for my life as three angry cuckoos chase magicly it was like there was a torenado of angry cuckoos

" HOW THE HECK IS THAT EVEN POSSIABLE!" I scream as I try to run away(( you know when you make one cuckoo angry there is like a million more coming after you in the game right? xD ))

I feel the angry beaks trying to pulverise me, similar to a cook trying to pulverise meat.I vaguly hear laughing in all the rucus of feathers and the cuckoos calm down and disperse I see some of the other villagers laughing at me.I shot them a glare.

"What's wrong Pointy ears? Forgot how mad a cuckoo can get?" Says the most popular girl on the island,and in the now i was running out of breath,and had wounds on me,mostly my arms though.I mentaly cursed myself for not wearing my jacket today.

"What's wrong Amy? Forget that you are a stupid crazy hag in a town that burns stupid crazy hags on the stake?" I reply,dusting the feathers of my shirt and pants.

Amy glares at me,and turns around,muttering something under her group of followers stare at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! MOVE YOU RETARDS!"Amy yells at the group,making them all flinch.I smirk as the terrifeied group follows Amy down the path.I turn around and see Ceilia wandering around,without Link.

"Hey Celia,what'cha doing?" I question.

"Just looking around for anything interesting...i could ask you the same question."She jingles in reply.I sweatdrop and rub my forehead.

"Just got chased by some angry cuckoos,and made fun of by the locals,nothing unusual."I reply as i shift feet nervously.

" Well then,you have to go see Linebeck,he is the only one on the ship that know where the first aid kit is."

"....Yeah we really need to rethink that." I sigh and wave to the puffball as I walk torwards the salty sea air greets my nose as i near the ship. I also smell...Ramen?I hop onto the ship, now curious.I carefully sneak down the stairs to the cabin,which is not easy becuase they squeck.I look around the corner,and glance at the was a pot of ramen boiling in the pot.

I lick my lips and run over,just to glare at course I dont want to get dirt or blood or cuckoo feathers in it.I am still glareing at the pot when i notice footsteps near me.I whip around to see Becky walking towards me with a baseball bat.

" WHAT IS THE BASEBALL BAT FOR!!??"I holler at sweatdrops and puts the bat down.

" I..dident know who it was,thought it was an intruder."He pushes me out of the way,and stirs the ramen.I yawn,then cover my mouth

_"wow,I did'nt even realize I was tired."_ I think as I search under the couch for the first aid kit.I get up and yawn again.I mentaly curse myself for yawning repetedly.

"Chibi if you are looking for the first aid kit,i already have it." Linebeck says from behind me.I turn around and point at him while saying" DANM YOU!!!". Linebeck sighs,and points to the couch.

I sit on it and watch as he bandages my leg.

_"...stay awake...stay awake."_I tell myself, as i feel myself trying to dose of,while Linebeck was still bandageing my Linebeck is finished with my leg i feel like giving up,which means i just fall over asleep.

--Linebeck's pov----

I was done with Chibi's Leg when i see he fall over,asleep.I sigh and finish bandaging all of the other wounds,before i throw my blaket over her.

_________END OF FAILING!______________

hmmmm... is it me or am i being mean to my OC? XD also IS ANYONE READING THIS STORY!?XD

REMBER TO REMBER!

~Chibi,Holly,Rice


	7. JoleneAGAIN?

CHIBI TREASURE CHAPTER 7!!!! LOL I can't believe I wrote this many chapters! I also can't believe people actually read my crappy story! I wonder how long this story will be....well I probably won't find out so...better stop ranting about nothing....

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ECEPT AKKI AND ALEX!

Now I am done.

Oh wait ps.…. I GOT SPELL CHEACKER FINALY!

This intro is underlined, 

-----------------------Alex's POV------------------------------------

I sit up and rub my eyes. I look around and find that I had dozed off on the couch. I mentally curse myself, then get up and walk on to the deck, feeling them wind hit my face. I cover my eyes from the intense sunlight, as I try to look around.

I see a green blur before I am silently greeted by Link.

"Hi." I groggily reply. Link stares up at me and flashes me a smile. I run back down to the kitchen and start making breakfast. For some reason I was in a fantastic mood today. The smell of bacon lifted into the air mingling with scrambled eggs.

I flip the pancakes high into the air as I hum Fireflies. (By owl city, I do not own that.)The bacon sizzles and some really hot grease bubbles pop. I wince but continue to hum.

I look around for something to drink as I plate the food.

Any Milk? No.

Any orange juice? No.

Any grape juice? No.

Root beer? Yes.

The only thing on the whole ship to drink was root beer. I roll my eyes and poor it into the little wooden cups. Link appears out of nowhere and sits down. I look back at him, then look at the door, then back at Link.

"How did you-"I was interrupted by the door I was just glancing at slamming and Linebeck coming in.

"HEY BECKY!" I greet the Capitan with a huge smile. He just flops onto the couch and sighs. I come over and stand next to him.

"Come on Becky I made breakfast. Please get up!"I say while poking him. The brunette just glances up at me then turns around so he couldn't see anything except for the (very interesting) back of the couch.

"Yes I know the back of the couch is very interesting but you need to get up."I say pulling him off the couch and placing him in a seat. Linebeck sighs and eats silently, while I roll my eyes. Link eats all of it in a couple minutes and says"That was good!"

Me and Linebeck look at Link with shock. (lol).

"You just talked??" Linebeck and I say in confusion. Link just puts his plate away and skips out of the room.

"Must have just been a hallucination." I say. Linebeck agrees.

---------After cleaning up------------------

I look out into the sea to see a familiar pirate ship with a green butterfly sail.

"OH SH-"I start to say but stop when Link comes up. Link looks at me with a "what?" look on his face.

"Nothing wrong Link, Just some unpleasant company coming." I reassure him then yell "BECKY CODE GREEN! YOU KNOW WHAT CODE GREEN IS DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T!"

Jolene's ship comes up

"Hey Shrimp were Linebeck."

"None of your business bitch."

"Whatever Shorty."

"Fuck you."

Jolene and I glare at each other for a couple minutes before Celia yells,

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Stuff." I reply. Celia looks at me with a " I don't believe you face before Jolene pulls out her sword

"Oh shit." I say Link gets into position to fight.

" Oh you want to fight, well then I accept" Jolene says and charges at Link

--------------One dramatic battle later----------------

(JOLENE FAIL!)

"I'll get you next time!" Jolene says some curse words added in between. I smirk and run down to the deck and open the magical crate.

"It's all over!" I cheer and help Linebeck out of his magical crate. Linebeck sweat drops and rubs the back of his head.

"That crazy women cause too much trouble, like all women." Linebeck says. My jaw drops and I get a look of sadness on my face.

"I'm too much trouble?" I say, going over to sit in the emo corner of the ship. Linebeck says hastily" Not you I meant most, women!"

I get up and kick Linebeck in the shine, and run for my life from the angry Linebeck. When we pass Akki the confused cat does not understand her crazy owners.

__________YES~!____________

Finally I wrote something! Hope I didn't inconvenience anyone, I was (and still am) grounded for a bad report card*sigh*


End file.
